One In A Million
by HunLay
Summary: "Suho mian, aku..." - Lay/ "aku mengerti berbahagia lah bersamanya" - suho / "gak selamanya hidup itu indah, meski kau tuan putri sekalipun. kau pasti akan merasakan apa itu rasa sakit" - Lay. warn! GS ! Crack Pair! HunLay! SuLay!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :: One In A Million -Prolog-

Author :: HunLay

Main Cast ::

Oh Sehun

Zhang YiXing -Lay-

Warning :: GS! Crack Pair!

HunLay Present..

Prolog "One In A Million"

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, memasuki pekarangan parkir salah satu sekolah elit yang berada di daerah seoul.

Setelah lamborgini silver itu sudah terparkir rapih bersama beberapa mobil lain yang sudah berada disana sejak tadi, keluarlah seorang pangeran tampan, dengan menggunakan seragam resmi Seoul International High School.

Setelah keluar, sang pangeran yang dikenal kenal dengan panggilan Suho, berjalan kesisi lain mobilnya. Membukakan pintu untuk seorang gadis cantik, dengan rambut coklat panjang bergelombang dan mata hazel, bagaikan barbie yang indah menawan, menyempurnakan kecantikan alami dari seorang gadis cantik yang akrab disapa Lay.

"gomawo, tampan" Lay tersenyum manis dan menampilkan dua dimples yang tersembunyi di pipinya.

"cheonma, my princess" Suho balas tersenyum manis melihatnya.

Mereka berjalan bersisian disepanjang koridor sekolah, mengabaikan tatapan berpasang pasang mata dari siswa siswi lain yang memandang penuh kekaguman sekaligus iri, kepada pasangan paling fenomenal yang telah mencuri perhatian mereka sejak pertama kali pasangan pangeran dan tuan putri ini menginjakkan kakinya dua tahun yang lalu di Seoul International High School.

Sang gadis cantik sedang berjalan santai, sambil merangkul manja lengan suho dan mengabaikan tatapan gadis-gadis lain yang menatapnya penuh iri. Jika lay ditanya, bagaimana rasanya menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu, maka dia akan menjawab "biasa saja. Tak ada yang special, kami sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Jadi aku tidak terlalu mengambil pusing keadaan sekitar" jawaban yang berkesan ambigu memang, tapi kenyataannya begitu lah yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Sedangkan Suho sendiri sibuk menebar senyum angelic khas miliknya, sekaligus menyapa beberapa teman yang dikenalnya. Sampai tiba lah mereka dikoridor yang terbilang cukup sepi.

Disalah satu ruangan yang berada di samping koridor yang sedang dilewati oleh Suho dan Lay, terdengar samar suara hentakkan musik. Dengan rasa penasaran yang dia miliki, berbelok melangkah untuk mencari asal muasal suara yang didengarnya.

Tapi sebelum dia melangkah, ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya

"mau kemana? Arah kelas kita disana" Suho menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan arah kaki Lay melangkah.

"aku mau mencari asal suara musik itu" kata Lay seraya menoleh ke arah Suho

"tapi sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" Suho mencoba mengingatkan Lay akan keadaan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"tapi Suho, aku penasaran dengan asal suara musik itu" Lay menatap Suho dengan pandangan memelas, sehingga Suho tidak kuasa untuk menolak titah sang tuan putri.

Lay kembali melangkah menuju arah sebelum tangan Suho kembali menahannya, sedangkan Suho setia mengikuti Lay dibelakangnya.

Dan sampailah mereka diruangan yang dilingkupi Cermin disetiap sisinya, dengan seorang lelaki tampan bermuka datar, yang sedang menggerakkan badannya mengikuti alunan suara musik yang didengar oleh Lay tadi.

Siapakah lelaki itu?


	2. One In A Million

Tittle :: One In A Million -Chapter 1-

Cast ::

Oh SeHun

Zhang YiXing -Lay-

Kim JunMyeon -Suho-

Warning:: Genderswitch! Crack Pair!

HunLay Present...

One In A Million -Chapter 1-

Lelaki tampan yang dikenal bernama Sehun sedang menari, menggerakkan badannya dengan gerakkan yang indah.

Lay yang sudah sampai pada ruangan yang berisi kan kaca. Saat menengok kedalam, terpukau lah dia, melihat seorang pria tampan dengan tatapan mata tajam, dan raut muka datar.

Lelaki tampan itu sedang menari mengikuti irama musik yang berasal dari handphone nya, itu adalah musik yang sama dengan musik yang didengar oleh Lay.

Lay yang memang tertarik dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dance, sangat terpukau melihatnya. Menurut Lay gerakan itu sangat indah.

Lay ingin juga menggerakkan badannya mengikuti irama musik dengan bebas dan leluasa seperti itu, tetapi dia terhalang dengan keterbatasan gerak tubuhnya.

Saat lelaki itu berbalik dan melihat kearah pintu, pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

.

Seketika itu juga mereka merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada jantung mereka.

One In A Million...

Sehun mendengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekat kearah ruangan yang sedang digunakan untuk melatih kemampuan dancenya, Sehun segera berbalik dan melihat siapa yang datang, sampai kedua bola matanya terperangkap ke dalam dua bola mata hazel yang indah.

Mereka tetap bertatapan, sampai terdengar sebuah suara yang menyadarkan mereka.

"Lay, ada apa?" Suho baru saja sampai ditempat Lay sedang berdiri. Suho sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan Lay yang terdiam terpaku, memutuskan untuk menepuk pelan pundak Lay.

Tadi saat sedang berjalan mengikuti Lay, tali sepatunya terlepas, jadi Suho berhenti sejenak untuk membetulkan tali sepatunya terlebih dahulu, setelah selesai membetulkan tali sepatunya, Lay sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Dan saat Suho telah sampai ditempat Lay berdiri, Suho terperagah melihat Lay terdiam terpaku didepan sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya terdengar suara musik.

Suho penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Lay, memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Lay, ada apa?" merasa pertanyaanya tidak mendapat respon apapun, Suho mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

"ada apa, Lay? Kenapa kamu terdiam seperti itu?"

"ti-tidak ada apa-apa" Lay menjawab dengan suara gugup, seraya menoleh ke arah Suho.

"iya, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Lay meyakinkan seraya tersenyum manis kearah Suho, ketika melihat raut wajah khawatir milik pangerannya.

Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum, saat melihat dimples indah yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, saat senyum manis Lay terkembang.

Suho dan Lay sedang berbicara didepan pintu, tiba-tiba Sehun menerobos keluar dari ruangan yang tadi sempat ia gunakan untuk melatih kemampuan dancenya, Sehun keluar dari celah diantara Suho dan Lay.

"hei, tunggu..." Lay mencoba menahan lengan Sehun yang hendak beranjak pergi.

"hn?" Sehun berbalik saat merasakan sesuatu yang halus menyentuh kulit nya, lalu dia menatap Suho dan Lay bergantian.

Melihat tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari kedua orang didepannya, Sehun kembali menggerakkan kalinya untuk melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda, tetapi langkahnya kembali tertahan saat Sehun mendengar suara lembut Lay memecah keheningan.

"siapa nama mu? Kamu kelas berapa?" tanya Lay dengan nada menuntut, yang jelas pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Sehun.

Sehun bergeming sambil mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan dari Lay, tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya.

Suho yang melihat keadaan seperti itu berinisiatif untuk mengajak Lay kembali ke kelas mereka dengan cara menggenggam lembut tangan putih pucat milik Lay.

"ada apa, Suho?" tanya Lay saat dia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya.

"kamu gak dengar bell?" tanya Suho kepada Lay, ketika Lay mencoba untuk menepis tangan Suho yang menggenggam tangannya.

"tapi dia belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, aku hanya ingin tahu namanya" Lay mencoba menjelaskan apa yang dia inginkan kepada Suho.

Lay melihat kearah tempat Sehun berdiri tadi tetapi kosong, Sehun telah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sesaat setelah Suho menggenggam tangan Lay.

"tuh kan! Gara-gara kamu sih, dia jadi pergi kan!" Lay menyalahkan Suho saat Lay menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah pergi.

"jelas lah dia pergi, karna bell jam pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi, Lay-ah" jawab Suho mencoba menenangkan Lay yang terlihat panik, karena tidak melihat Sehun disekitarnya.

"tetapi aku penasaran dengannya" Lay menjawab dengan nada sedih membuat Suho jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"dia siswa sekolah ini juga, kita pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi nanti" Suho berkata untuk meyakinkan Lay bahwa mereka akan bertemu Dengan Sehun lagi.

"ya, semoga saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi" harapan Lay yang terucap dalam hati.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle :: One In A Million -chap 2-

Author :: HunLay

Main Cast ::

Oh Sehun

Zhang YiXing -Lay-

Kim joongmyun

Warning :: GS! Crack Pair!

Summary:

"Suho mian, aku..." - Lay/ "aku mengerti berbahagia lah bersamanya" -suho / "gak selamanya hidup itu indah, meski kau tuan putri sekalipun. kau pasti akan merasakan apa itu rasa sakit" - Lay

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HunLay Present..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One In A Million...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruang kelas yang terasa sunyi, Lay dan Suho sedang berkonsentrasi dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kim Songsaenim, keadaan dikelas itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan diruangan yang terletak paling ujung.

Ruang itu adalah ruang kelas yang berisikan murid-murid bermasalah. Salah satunya adalah seseorang bernama Oh Sehun.

Kelas yang sangat ramai dengan hingar bingar dari murid-murid buangan, yang seluruhnya adalah anak-anak bermasalah yang beragam.

Sebagian besar yang membuat kekacauan dikelas itu adalah murid-murid berandal yang diketuai oleh Sehun.

hingar bingar itu terus berlanjut, sampai terdengar bunyi bell istirahat yang memekakkan telinga. Para murid yang berada di dalam kelas ,segera berhamburan keluar dari ruang yang menurut mereka sangat membosankan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One In A Million...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendengar suara bell berbunyi, Lay segera membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan tulisnya yang berantakan diatas meja. Suho yang duduk disampingnya memandang heran.

"kenapa terburu-buru, Lay-ah?" Suho tidak pernah melihat Lay sangat bersemangat seperti itu, selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya.

"ayo kita ke kantin, Suho" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Suho terlebih dahulu, Lay langsung menarik tangan Suho untuk segera melangkah ke kantin.

Lay berharap bisa bertemu dengan pemuda tampan itu lagi saat dikantin, tetapi sepertinya takdir sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One In A Million...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terdiam ditempat duduknya, memandang kosong ke arah jendela yang menampilkan gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih yang menenangkan hati.

Keadaan disekelilingnya benar-benar sepi, seluruh murid yang ada dikelas itu lebih memilih untuk menikmati waktu istirahat yang sudah mereka tunggu tunggu. Membiarkan sang pentolan sekolah mereka terdiam dibangkunya.

Sehun terdiam karena memikirkan seseorang. Seseorang yang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali Sehun melihatnya. Lay. Gadis cantik bagaikan putri raja yang dia kagumi sejak awal Sehun melihatnya di hari pertama Sehun diterima disekolah ini.

Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya bahwa Lay datang menghampirinya, dan dengan tiba-tiba gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat bergelombang itu menyapanya, bahkan menanyakan nama serta kelasnya. Sungguh sulit dipercaya.

Tapi sedetik kemudian Sehun tersenyum, menampilkan senyum menawan dari bibir tipis yang dia miliki. Senyum yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan olehnya.

"benar-benar gadis yang special, One In A Million"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One In A Million...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di kantin, Lay segera mendudukan dirinya di meja dekat pintu kantin dan membiarkan Suho untuk memesan makanan. Lay berharap dia bisa langsung melihat jika sewaktu-waktu pemuda tampan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat itu tiba-tiba datang atau mungkin keluar dari kantin.

Dapat Suho lihat Lay begitu bersemangat untuk melihat lelaki itu hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Lay, kemanapun gadis itu melangkah. Menjaganya agar gadis cantik itu tetap dalam zona aman yang dia buat untuk melindungi Lay dari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terluka.

Tapi senyuman manis dan semangat membara yang tadi Lay tunjukkan menghilang, saat sampai bell masuk berbunyi gadis itu belum juga bertemu dengan pemuda tampan yang dicarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One In A Million...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bell pulang telah berbunyi. Semua murid bersorak gembira menyambut bell yang sangat mereka nantikan berbunyi.

Lay sedang membereskan bukunya, bertepatan dengan Suho yang telah selesai memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas dan bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, menunggu Lay selesai membereskan bukunya.

Lay yang telah selesai membereskan bukunya langsung menoleh ke arah Suho.

"langsung pulang?" tanya Suho kepada Lay.

Lay menangguk ragu, sebenarnya dia masih ingin mencari keberadaan pemuda tampan yang tadi pagi dilihatnya. Tetapi, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Suho menunggunya untuk hal yang belum tentu pasti. Lagi pula Lay tidak yakin masih bisa melihat pemuda itu saat jam pulang sekolah seperti ini, terlalu banyak siswa yang berlalu-lalang di koridor sekolah. Akhirnya lay memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda itu lagi besok.

"ayo, Lay!" suara Suho menyadarkan Lay dari pikirannya. Lay mengangguk lalu meraih tas dan melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan suho.

Seperti biasa, mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan Lay yang merangkul manja lengan Suho. Sedangkan Suho sendiri, tetap menebarkan senyum angelicnya kepada setiap orang yang mereka temui di koridor sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One In A Million...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Suho dan Lay tiba di taman depan sekolah, Suho merasakan ingin buang air kecil. ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Lay yang tidak mungkin ikut, memilih untuk menunggu Suho ditaman dekat parkiran saja. Suho yang merasa taman itu aman untuk tempat Lay menunggu, segera beranjak pergi ke toilet.

Lay yang sendirian di taman akhirnya merasa bosan dan memilih untuh memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang tertanam disana. Lay tertarik dengan bunga mawar putih yang tertanam indah diantara bunga-bunga lain. Saat berjalan mendekati bunga mawar putih yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari bangku taman yang sedang didudukinya, Lay melihat sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gomawo buat yang udah review kemarin. Mian kalau chap kemarin pendek. Chap sekarang udah diperpanjang.

Jangan lupa review...


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle :: One In A Million Author :: HunLay Main Cast :: Oh Sehun Zhang YiXing -Lay-Kim JoonMyun -Suho-Warning :: GS! Crack Pair!

Mian kalau chap kemarin mengecewakan. Chap ini udah aku bikin panjang. Mian lama update.

Gomawo buat yang kemarin riview...

Summary:: "Suho mian, aku..." - Lay/"aku mengerti berbahagia lah bersamanya" - suho /"tidak selamanya hidup itu indah, meski kau tuan putri sekalipun. kau pasti akan merasakan apa itu rasa sakit" - Lay. warn! GS ! Crack Pair! HunLay! SuLay!

HunLay Present...

Chapter sebelumnya...

Lay yang sendirian ditaman merasa bosan, akhirnya Lay memilih untuk memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang tertanam disana. Lay tampak tertarik dengan bunga mawar putih yang tertanam indah diantara bunga-bunga lain. Saat berjalan mendekati bunga mawar putih yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari bangku taman, Lay melihat sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

One In A Million...

Lay segera menghampiri pemuda itu, saat Lay sampai ditempat sang pemuda berwajah datar, Lay langsung menarik ujung lengan baju sang pemuda. Membuat pemuda itu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Lay lakukan. Pemuda dengan bola mata sebening air itu segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berani menarik lengan bajunya, pemuda itu semakin terkejut melihat siapa yang berani menarik ujung lengan bajunya. Lay. Gadis itu. Gadis manis yang selalu dia impikan. Berada didepannya. Memegang erat lengan bajunya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam memandangi Lay. Lay yang merasa jengah dengan pandangan orang yang ada didepannya segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari ujung lengan seragam sekolah pemuda tampan itu dan mengeluarkan suara.

"hai, akhirnya kita ketemu lagi" Lay berkata dengan nada ceria. Gadis manis bermata hazel itu sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Pemuda dengan seragam sekolah yang terlihat berantakan itu hanya terdiam memandang Lay. Terkesima akan hazel bening dan dimple indah yang telah menjeratnya dalam pesona yang menyilaukan. Lay yang mulai bosan dengan keterdiaman pemuda tampan itu, akhirnya mengeluarkan suara merdunya.

"tadi kenapa langsung pergi? Kamu kan belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Gadis cantik itu memberikan pertanyaan dengan nada menuntut. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Lay.

"apa mau mu?" akhirnya pemuda tampan yang menarik perhatian Lay itu mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sadar dari keterdiamannya.

"aku hanya ingin tau nama dan kelasmu saja" Lay menjawab dengan wajah polos yang membuat pertahanan pemuda berambut platina itu hampir runtuh.

"ada urusan apa menanyakan nama dan kelasku?" pemuda tampan itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya sebelum semua pertahanan yang sudah dia bangun dengan susah payah runtuh seketika.

"aku hanya ingin tahu, apa sulitnya menjawab pertanyaan ku?" Lay bersikukuh ingin mengetahui identitas pemuda itu.

"apa untungnya buatmu jika kamu tau namaku?" pemuda itu balik bertanya dengan nada menantang.

"untungnya?" mimik wajah Lay terlihat seperti sedang berfikir keras saat mengucapkan kata itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian pancaran indah yang berbinar binar keluar dari kedua manik mata indahnya, lalu dengan semangat Lay melanjutkan perkataannya.

"karna aku bisa mengetahui nama pangeran ku" Lay menjawab dengan pasti, membuat pemuda itu terperagah mendengarnya.

"jika kamu tidak mau menyebutkan nama mu aku akan menyebutkan nama ku terlebih dahulu" Lay memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk seseorang yang dia anggap pangerannya.

"Zhang Yixing imnida, kamu bisa memanggil ku Lay" Lay mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak pemuda itu berjabat tangan, tetapi pemuda yang saat ini tengah menahan diri agar tidak meruntuhkan tembok pertahanannya didepan gadis cantik bernama Lay hanya terdiam seraya menatap tangan Lay yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Sehun" kata pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Sehun dengan tetap memasang tampang datarnya dan beranjak pergi menuju parkiran.

Lay yang melihat sehun beranjak segera mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju parkiran, tapi Sehun memiliki kaki panjang dan langkah yang lebar membuat sulit untuk Lay menyamakan langkah kaki Sehun. Belum lagi fakta bahwa Sehun sengaja mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Lay semakin sulit untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sehun. Lay terus berusaha mengejar Sehun sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan ada batu didepannya, batu itu cukup besar membuat Lay terselengkat batu besar itu dan jatuh tersungkur karenanya.

"argghhh" Lay meringis kecil saat merasakan sakit di kedua lututnya. Mendengar suara ringisan membuat Sehun menoleh kebelakang. Sehun terkejut melihatnya, Lay mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri tetapi gagal, lututnya terantuk batu dan menyebabkan kakinya terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah dari luka goresan itu.

Sehun yang melihat Lay terluka segera mendekat ke arah Lay untuk membantunya.

"neo gwenchanayo?" tanya Sehun memastikan keadaan Lay dengan mimik wajah khawatir. Lay tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Lay panik saat melihat darah keluar dari lututnya.

Lay melihat ke sekelilingnya, berharap Suho cepat datang dan segera mengobati luka dilututnya...

One In A Million...

Sehun mencoba untuk menolong Lay, saat Sehun hendak menyentuh luka dilutut Lay, gadis cantik itu bergerak mundur mencoba untuk menghindari Sehun. Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung celananya saat melihat lutut Lay mengalirkan darah semakin banyak. Sehun hendak menutup luka Lay dengan sapu tangannya tetapi Lay terus bergerak mundur, seolah menolak pertolongan Sehun. Sehun yang melihat penolakan Lay menjadi bingung.

"kenapa?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Lay yang terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan raut wajah khawatir seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Suho, aku butuh Suho" Lay berbicara dengan nada lirih. h. Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Lay merasakan sakit di hatinya.

TBC

Review please...


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle:: One A Million

Cast::

Zhang YiXing(Lay)

Oh SeHun

Kim JunMyun (Suho)

Genderswitch...!

Preview chap "Suho, aku butuh suho" Lay berbicara dengan nada lirih. Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Lay merasakan rasa sakit dihatinya.

One In A Million...

"biarkan aku menutup lukamu terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru kita mencari pangeranmu" kata Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar dingin. Lay menggeleng sebagai balasan untuk perkataan Sehun tadi.

Tanpa diduga, Suho datang dari arah belakang punggung Sehun. Suho terdiam sejenak, tatapannya terpaku pada tetesan darah yang mulai menggenang di lantai. Raut muka Suho terlihat panik saat melihat dari mana darah itu berasal, lutut Lay mengeluarkan darah. Suho langsung berlari ke arah Lay, menggendongnya, dan segera berlari pergi menuju UKS untuk mengobati luka pada lutut Lay.

One In A Million...

Suho membuka pintu ruang UKS dengan cara menendangnya, dia tidak perduli jika nantinya pintu itu akan rusak. Buat Suho tidak ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan dengan keselamatan Lay. Suho lantas mendudukkan Lay pada matras yang disediakan diruangan itu.

Suho segera menuju lemari kecil yang berisi beberapa obat didalamnya. Suho membuka pintu lemari itu dan segera mengeluarkan kotak yang berisi beberapa peralatan yang dia butuhkan untuk mengobati luka lay. Suho segera menuju tempat Lay dan langsung menutup luka pada lutut Lay dengan kain kasa.

"tahan dulu ya" setelah tangan Lay menggantikan posisi Suho untuk menahan kain kasa itu di lututnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Suho segera mengambil langkah cepat ke arah mesin pendingin yang juga disediakan diruangan itu untuk menaruh beberapa obat yang membutuhkan temperatur rendah.

Beruntung sekolah ini memiliki ruang kesehatan dengan fasilitas lengkap, sehingga para siswa tidak perlu dilarikan ke rumah sakit jika ada yang sakit atau terluka parah. Sekolah ini juga menyediakan dokter jaga diruang kesehatannya, tapi sial untuk Suho dan Lay karena dokper jaga yang biasa bersiap siaga diruangan ini sedang izin untuk pulang lebih awal dikarenakan ada keperluan yang mendadak.

Jadi lah Suho mengobati Lay seorang diri, sebenarnya Suho tidak keberatan jika memang harus mengobati Lay seorang diri, tetapi kejadian seperti ini sudah lama tidak terjadi membuat Suho panik menghadapinya.

One In A Million...

Suho mengeluarkan tumbler yang selama ini disimpannya pada lemari pendingin yang disediakan diruang kesehatan untuk menyimpan obat-obat tertentu.

Suho kembali ke tempat Lay. Dengan tergesa-gesa Suho membuka tumbler dan mengeluarkan sebuah alat suntik beserta dua buah botol berisi cairan bening yang berukuran kecil.

Dengan cekatan, suho mencampur kedua cairan yang berada didalam botol kecil itu menggunakan alat penghubung, lalu menyedot isinya ke dalam alat suntik. Saat seluruh cairan itu sudah masuk ke dalam alat suntik, Suho menggantinya dengan sebuah tabung sembur kerucut.

Setelah siap, Suho mengambil kain kasa yang sedari tadi menutup luka Lay, dan membuang kain kasa yang sudah dipenuhi oleh darah itu ke dalam tempat sampah yang tersedia.

Luka dilutut Lay tidak terlalu besar, tetapi darah tidak berhenti mengalir dari luka itu. Suho mencoba untuk tenang, dan mengarahkan alat itu ke luka di lutut Lay dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Suho sudah lama tidak melakukan hal itu. Tetapi Suho harus melakukan ini, jadi Suho meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia memang terlahir untuk ini. Dia terlahir memang untuk melindungi Lay. Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi?

Lagipula Suho tidak boleh terlalu lama membiarkan darah terus mengalir dari luka itu, karena bisa membahayakan Lay jika tidak segera dihentikan.

Suho sedikit menekan alat itu pada luka Lay, lalu menyemprotkan isi didalamnya. Lay sedikit meringis merasakan perih pada luka dilututnya.

Selama beberapa saat Suho mengamati luka itu, sampai akhirnya darah berhenti mengalir dari luka di lutut Lay. Suho menghela nafas lega saat telah berhasil menghentikan pendarahan pada lutut Lay dan segera menutup luka itu dengan berban, lalu setelah itu Suho meletakkan kembali alat yang sudah lama tidak dipegangnya kembali ke dalam tumbler.

One In A Million...

Sesaat setelah itu Suho menggeram terlihat marah. "kenapa bisa sampai terluka?" Suho memukul tembok yang berada disampingnya, membuat Lay menunduk takut saat melihat Suho yang sedang dalam perasaan kalut. "mianhae" hanya kata itu yang bisa terucap dari bibir kissable milik Lay. Lay merasa sangat bersalah membuat Suho panik dan kalut seperti itu. "Myunie..." Lay mencoba memegang tangan Suho, tetapi Suho bergeming. "jangan sampai perulang lagi. Aku tidak perduli kejadian apa yang menyebabkan ini terjadi. Tapi aku harap ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kamu terluka seperti ini"

Suho berbalik dan menggelengkan kepalanya, Suho merasa telah gagal menjaga Lay. Menjaga seseorang yang disayanginya. Apa yang Suho harapkan tidak pernah terjadi, hari ini terjadi lagi. Ketakutan terbesarnya. Kelemahannya. Lay. Terluka. Saat dia sedang tidak berada disamping gadis kecilnya. Suho merasa sangat menyesal telah membiarkan Lay menunggunya sendirian ditaman tanpa pengawasannya.

"Myunie, mian" Lay berucap lirih dan tetap menunduk, dia takut, sangat takut Suho marah dan melarangnya bertemu dengan pangerannya lagi. "kamu tidak salah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku lalai menjaga kamu" tatapan mata Suho melembut saat mengucapkan kata itu, tapi tidak menutupi perasaan kalut yang masih melandanya.

Apa yang harus dia katakan pada kedua orang tua Lay kalau sampai mereka tahu bahwa Suho lalai dalam menjaga putri mereka.

"Myunie sudah menjagaku dengan baik, aku yang salah karna tidak berhati-hati. Aku hanya ingin terlihat seperti gadis-gadis lain. Bisa berteman dan bergerak bebas. Dan juga aku ingin merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta" Suho menatap Lay dengan pandangan nanar. "kamu special Xingie" Suho mengusap lembut rambut Lay. "tapi aku tidak mau jadi special, aku mau menjadi normal. Seperti yang lainnya" suara Lay berubah lirih saat mengucapkan kata diakhir kalimatnya.

Suho menatap lay putus asa. Suho tahu bahwa permintaan Lay untuk mencari pemuda yang mereka liat diruang dance pagi itu adalah bencana. Seharusnya Lay hanya cukup mengetahui kalau dia bisa merasakan jatuh cinta hanya pada Suho. Seharusnya Lay hanya cukup mengetahui bahwa dia special. Seharusnya Lay tidak melangkah keluar dari zona aman yang sudah tercipta. Dan seharusnya tidak ada siapapun selain Suho dan Lay!

TBC...

Review please...


End file.
